Enough is enought
by Sebastian85
Summary: Anastasia tired of Christian controlling her every move decides to do something about it.


Christian and I are sitting in the table eating lunch. His on his blackberry doing work like always and I'm just sitting here poking my food with the fork.

I still haven't gotten used to eating this much. As far as I know I'm a healthy 21 year old girl. My weight has never been a problem. But no, here comes Christian Grey always making me eat till I explode. Fuck, I'm sorry for the little kids in Africa but I'm not going to finish eating this. I'm full.

I put my napkin on top of the plate and push away my chair to get up. When suddenly Christian looks up away from his Blackberry and asks,

"Where are you going? You haven't finished your lunch. Sit" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm full thank you. I'm not used to eating this much anyways." I tell him looking straight at his eyes.

"Anastasia please sit down and finish your food. You know how I feel about leaving uneaten food." He tells me grabbing my hand to sit back down again.

I keep looking at him and think. No. I'm done with him bossing me around. I'm not a child anymore. I have a mind of my own.

"No Christian, I said I was full, but yes I'm going to sit back down because we're going you have a little talk you and me Mr. Grey."

"What are you talking about Anastasia? What talk?" He chuckles rolling his eyes.

Urgggg that makes me so mad! He can roll his eyes but I can't? I'm so done with this now. I'm going to put him in his place. If he wants this to work there's going to be some limits of how controlling his going to get around me.

"I'm talking about your controlling ways with me Christian. This is going to stop today if you want this to work between us. I'm not your sub and I will never be your sub. I'm your "girlfriend" Christian". I tell him making parenthesis with my fingers when I tell him girlfriend. He looks at me like I'm sort of crazy person. Good because if he keeps going the way he is, he will really make me crazy.

"Anastasia baby, I know you will never be my sub and I don't want you to be. You're the only woman I ever want to be with and to have so many firsts with you. You know everything I do if for your own good. I just want to keep you safe that's all. Plus you also know that I have to control everything around me. Is the only way I know how to be." He tells me grabbing my hand. No, I'm not going to fall for that. I love him with all my being and I know he wants to keep me safe and shit but there's a limit.

"Well Christian it doesn't seem like I'm your girlfriend. You keep controlling every move I make. You even control when I eat and how much. What I can wear and can't. What I drive. Who I can talk to, who I see, who I go out with, I can't talk to another male human being without you wanting to kill them and let's not start about your stalking tendencies. But let me tell you something sweety, is not going to be like that with me anymore. There's a limit." I tell him with the most serious icy voice I can make.

"Anastasia are you hearing yourself? What part of me keeping you safe you don't understand? And you making me sound like I'm some sort obsesses maniac." He tells me with an annoyed voice.

"Well Christian what part of there's a limit you don't understand? I'm not a piece of property you can control at your will. I'm not a child who needs to be scolded by her father anymore. Ray stopped doing that the moment I turned 18. And I'm going to repeat this again, I'm not your submissive. I have a mind of my own."

"Anastasia you knew how I was when you decided you wanted to be with me. Don't start this bullshit and act surprise about my controlling issues. It's one of my fifty shades." He tells me as a matter of fact.

"Well Christian, I'm sorry but that's a shade your going to have to work on really hard if you want this to work out because I'm just done. We're going to lay down some boundaries from now own. And one of them is that I'm going get my own cellphone." I get the blackberry he gave me from my purse and lay it down on the table

"Your fucking kidding me right? Your going to give me back the cellphone I gave you and get your own? Seriously Anastasia?" He tells me with an angry voice. He's starting to get mad and pissed but fucked it. His going to suck it up cus it's a done deal.

"No Christian, I'm not kidding I will get my own cellphone with a service company of my liking. Plus Blackberry is so out of trend. I'm surprise you and your company haven't change to iPhones when your company only runs on OS X and iOS operating systems for the Macs and iPads. But anyways, I'm thinking of getting an iPhone or a Samsung Galaxy. I want to feel like I can talk without worrying if your tracing my calls or tracing me were I go." I tell him while I file my fingernails.

"You really serious about this huh?" He says crossing his arms. I put my nail file down and look at him.

"Yes Christian, everything I've said to your has been serious. Your controlling ways with me are going to stop. What I wear or don't is not any of your business either. If I want to wear a pair of micro mini shorts I will. If I want to wear the tallest high heels with a mini skirt I will too. How I look physically is not your decision either. I will work out whenever I feel like it. If I want to cut my hair or shave it is my decision too. If I wear a lot of make up or don't is my decision also. I'm not going to spend my whole life trying to please you Christian. No man deserves that from a woman. Not even the great Christian Grey. Yes I love you and I will try my best to make you happy, but if I feel like you keep trying to change me for your own gain and pleasure well shit if going to go down."

"Baby umm I didn't know, it wasn't my intention to make you feel like that. I just want to make you happy and keep you safe." He tells me caressing my cheek.

"Yes Christian I know but to you; making you happy means changing me to whoever you want and that's just not going to happen anymore. To you keeping me safe means stalking me and knowing every move I do. Another thing, you're not going to tell me when I can eat either. I'm not used to eating so much like I do now. As far as I know I'm a healthy 21 year old female. I rarely get sick and when I do is the common cold or strep throat. Heck I haven't gotten sick the few times Kate has come down with the flu all those years I lived with her. And I'm pretty sure you know when was the last time she got sick or else I wouldn't be here."

"Yes, thanks to that Kavanagh woman you wouldn't be sitting here with me telling me all these things." Christian finally smiles at the mention of that famous day when I fell into his office.

"Christian please understand I'm not your personal doll who you can control and have at your feet. I'm my own person and I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't bothered by your way of controlling me."

"Anastasia, I will try but please work with me. This is all new to me. Hearts and flowers is new to me. A few months ago I would have never though that I was going to have that with anyone ever. And I don't want to loose the best thing that has happened to my life. Come lets go sit in the living room and write down a list all the things you like and don't like about me and I'll make one myself about you." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Yeah well I think for you is going to be several lists Mr. Grey." He laughs when l tell him that. I sit on his lap as he pulls out his iPad out of his briefcase.

"Can we negotiate some things thought?"

"Hmmmm it depends on what it is but I'm sure we can work something out. I mean we've negotiated before, I don't see why not now again. Oh and by the way if you roll your eyes I see no problem me rolling mine when I get annoyed too"

"You know well how my twitchy palm reacts when you do that Ms. Steele." He shows me his palm and pretends that is twitching.

"Well tell your twitchy palm that I'm sorry but it's just going to have to suck it up and live with it." I kiss him on his lips and we start on those lists.

THE END

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this one shot. Please review and comment.<p> 


End file.
